Sweet Pain
by Nat'Litz
Summary: Eren Jäeger et Armin Arlet, deux orphelins des bas quartiers ne rêvent que de liberté. Loin des barreaux de leur cellule. Malheureusement pour eux, ils se font vendre à la capitale où va commencer leur réel supplice. Entre espoir brisés et chute aux enfer. Quel avenir pour eux ?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Nord de Trost, Domaine du Baron Ritter

 **-Messire ! Messire Ritter !**

Un garde en armure fit irruption dans le bureau de son maître. Balayant la pièce du regard, il se figea un instant en constatant que le baron n'était pas seul. Il se reprit avec plus de contenance, effectuant le salut militaire de rigueur. Bien que sa respiration était encore très saccadé à cause de sa course folle à travers le domaine, sa voix était claire et maîtrisé lorsqu'il s'adressa au seigneur des terres environnantes.

 **-Messire, une nouvelle révolte de vos prisonniers a éclaté dans les cachots. Vos hommes font se qu'ils peuvent pour l'endiguer mais les détenus résistent.**

Le Baron Ritter, un homme chauve d'une quarantaine d'années tourna toute son attention vers le nouveau venu. Son regard ambré dévisagea le soldat pendant de longues secondes avant que sa voix rauque et calme n'envahisse la pièce.

 **-Explique moi immédiatement la situation.**

 **-Un détenu enfermé en isolement sur vos ordres a réussi à tromper un de ses geôliers. Il a réussi à obtenir les clés des cellules et les a toutes ouvertes. Ils sont une petite dizaine. Les gardes parviennent à les maintenir enfermé aux sous sols mais ils menacent de tuer l'homme qu'ils ont pris en otage si nous ne les libérons pas.**

Le baron se leva de son fauteuil et posa ses paumes sur son bureau de chêne face à lui. Il reporta son regard sur son invité, assis tranquillement devant son office.

 **-Veuillez m'excuser. Il se pourrait que je ne sois entouré que d'incapables et que je doive m'occuper moi-même de ses insurgés.**

L'homme, un grand blond à le chevelure parfaitement coiffé et rasé sur le dessous hocha de la tête.

 **-Ne vous en excusez pas voyons. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour régler cette affaire.**

 **-Ce sera vite réglé. Je vous fait servir quelques rafraîchissements en attendant, Monsieur Smith ?**

 **-Avec plaisir.**

Passant de l'autre côté de son imposant bureau, le baron sortit de la pièce d'un pas ferme. Une fois les portes de celle-ci refermée derrière lui, son visage jusque là neutre de toute émotion se déforma soudainement sous la colère. Il empoigna le garde venu le prévenir par le cou et siffla entre ses dents serrés, ses phalanges blanchissant sous la pression.

 **-Va prévenir en cuisine que je veux qu'on amène le meilleur de mes vins dans mon bureau. Ces détenus ont choisis le pire moment pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Ils vont regretter amèrement leur petit soulèvement.**

Le baron relâcha le soldat qui toussa fortement en reprenant son souffle. De larges marques s'étendaient déjà sur son cou et c'est dans une révérence maladroite et pétri de peur qu'il s'exécuta, courant vers les cuisines. À présent seul, le maître des lieux marcha le long du couloir. Il écumait de rage. Il était en train de négocier un contrat qui allait lui rapporter gros. ll descendit rapidement les riches escaliers sculptés dans le bois. Arrivé au rez de chaussée, il se dirigea vers une large porte de fer et l'ouvrit violemment. Empruntant un long escalier de pierre cette fois ci, il s'engouffra plus profondément dans la demeure allant jusqu'aux cachots. Une fois toutes les marches descendus, le baron héla un de ses hommes qu'il aperçut un peu plus loin.

 **-Bande de bons à rien, où en est l'insurrection !?**

En voyant leur seigneur débarquer de manière aussi furieuse, les soldats se confondirent en excuse. L'un d'eux s'approcha du baron afin de lui expliquer la situation.

 **-Messire, les rebelles se sont retranchés derrière la porte que vous voyez là bas. Elle mène aux cellules des prisonniers mis à l'isolement. Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe derrière. Les détenus pourraient avoir fabriqué des armes avec les éléments à leur disposition. Nous savons aussi qu'il possède un otage et …**

N'écoutant pas plus, le baron s'avança jusque le porte qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il prit des mains de l'homme le plus proche de lui son arme de service et pointa le canon vers l'épais morceau de bois.

 **-Fini de jouer maintenant, je vous sommes de vous montrer où j'ouvre le feu !**

L'écho de la voix lourde de menace fit trembler la salle. Malgré tout, tout les soldats armés suivirent leur maître et pointèrent à leur tour leur canon sur la porte. Un concert de cliquetis s'éleva, mettant leur fusil en joue. Après quelques secondes de silence, la poignée finit par s'abaisser lentement et la porte pivota sur ses gonds, s'ouvrant en grand. Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre à travers la pièce alors que devant eux s'avançait lentement les prisonniers retranchés. Ou tout du moins, deux d'entre eux, les autres restant sagement en arrière. Mais ce qui avait causé la surprise générale se fût de trouver à leur tête, un jeune garçon à peine sorti de l'enfance. Il maintenait fermement l'otage contre lui, un poignard de fortune fait d'os limé et de bois pouvant s'enfoncer à tout moment dans la carotide du garde. Le regard du baron croisèrent alors les deux pupilles d'un vert profond du supposé chef de la mutinerie. Il ignorait avec superbe les suppliques et excuses du geôlier qui se tut après une légère pression de la lame contre sa gorge.

 **-Bien à présent relâche cet homme et retournez tous dans vos cellules ! Ordonna le baron.**

 **-C'est hors de question ! Rendez nous notre liberté ou nous le tuerons !**

Ce n'était pas le brun semblant mené le groupe qui avait parlé mais un petit blond aux yeux bleus à ces côtés. Bien que se tenant en première ligne et faisant face à une vingtaine d'hommes armés, il tremblait et lançait des regards inquiet vers son meneur. Le baron baissa son arme et releva un coin de sa bouche en un léger sourire.

 **-Vous êtes bien téméraires tout les deux pour oser ainsi me défier. Quels sont vos noms les garçons ?**

Après un moment d'hésitation et un coup d'œil à son leader, le blond répondit à nouveau.

 **-Moi, je me nomme Armin Arlet et lui c'est Eren. Eren Jäeger.**

 **-Mhmh et vous croyez vraiment que vous allez réussir à fuir avec votre otage ?**

 **-Nous … nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour en tout cas. Alors reculez pour nous laisser passer maintenant.**

 **-Bien, bien. Alors Messieurs Arlet et Jäeger, je vous annonce … la fin de votre minable révolte.**

Le baron releva sans prévenir son arme et tira. La balle fusa du canon et alla se planter en plein milieu du front de l'otage des insurgés. En réponse au premier tir et bien qu'avec un temps de retard, d'autres balles furent tirés. Le brun tira Armin vers lui juste à temps et il se servirent du cadavre du soldat comme bouclier. N'ayant pas assez de force pour maintenir le corps, il ployèrent rapidement sous le poids, se retrouvant sous lui.

 **-Ca suffit** !

Les coups cessèrent sur l'ordre du baron. Il rendit l'arme aux mains de son propriétaire puis tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 **-Voila comment on matte rapidement des prisonniers récalcitrants. Remettez les dans leurs cellules et assurez vous qu'ils comprennent la leçon cette fois.**

Ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant, Eren sortit de sous la dépouille criblé de balles et c'est dans un cri guttural qu'il s'élança vers le baron. Mais à peine eut il fait un pas dans sa direction que le jeune homme se fit encercler par les gardes, réclamant vengeance pour leur compagnon d'arme décédé. Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur face au mur se dressant devant lui, le brun serra les poings. Se sachant condamné, il tenta le tout pour le tout et envoya un uppercut dans l'estomac du premier soldat face à lui. Il tenta d'avancer plus mais comme prévu, il se fit rapidement plaqué au sol, roué de violents coups. Eren tenta tant bien que mal de se protéger, se recroquevillant sur lui-même mais les coups pleuvaient tellement qu'il fut rapidement mis ko. Armin se dégagea à son tour du cadavre et se figea de stupeur à la découverte du corps inconscient de son ami.

 **-Eren !**

Il se tourna vers le reste de la bande afin de trouver un quelconque appuis de leur part mais se décomposa bien vite en les voyant tous rentré dans leur geôle priant silencieusement pour ne pas finir comme leur leader. À terre et baignant dans son propre sang en à peine quelques secondes. Les jambes d'Armin le lâchèrent alors que les gardes se dirigeaient à présent vers lui.

 **-Inutile de tabasser celui-ci. Remettez les juste dans leur cellule qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire. Et occupez vous du corps de votre compagnon.**

Le baron, qui s'était arrêté dans son ascension des marches pour regarder les dernières forces de la rébellion s'éteindre, attendit que le corps inerte d'Eren ainsi que le blond soit remis à l'isolement pour se remettre en marche. En un rien de temps, il fut à nouveau au rez de chaussée. Le baron se permit un soupir de lassitude une fois la porte de fer passé. C'était déjà la troisième fois ce mois ci que ces deux petits merdeux provoquaient des problèmes dans les cachots. Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience et le maître des lieux les aurait bien descendu pour se calmer les nerfs. Mais heureusement pour eux, ils avaient une belle gueule et un corps des plus attractif. Prenant son mal en patience et laissant de côté ses sombres pensées, le baron arriva devant la porte de son bureau où il avait laissé son invité d'honneur. Il se recomposa un masque de neutralité avant d'entrer.

 **-Je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre j'espère ?**

 **-Pas du tout Baron. Je me délectais du délicieux breuvage que vous m'avez fait servir, répondit le commandant Erwin Smith, sa coupe à la main.**

 **-Votre problème est résolu ?**

 **-C'est réglé en effet. Nous ne serons plus dérangé à présent, Erwin Danchō.**

Le maître des lieux retourna derrière son immense bureau de chêne.

 **-Bien. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons reprendre notre affaire. Je désire une livraison d'une vingtaine de votre … marchandise pour le mois prochain. J'organise un bal ainsi qu'une soirée d'enchère et on m'a vanté vos mérites en la matière. Vous imaginez bien que tout les membres les plus éminents de la capitale seront conviés.**

 **-Il va s'en dire mon cher Erwin. Toute la livraison pourra être prête deux jours avant l'événement. Il suffira à vos hommes de se rendre au point de rendez-vous que nous avons convenus. Il va de soit également que mes hommes comme moi-même feront preuve de la plus grande discrétion.**

 **-Dans ce cas nous avons un accord Baron Ritter.**

Erwin se leva de son fauteuil. Les négociations étaient terminés. Le blond posa sa coupe sur le bureau du baron et tendit la main vers lui. L'homme de pouvoir ne perdit pas un instant pour la serrer, s'autorisant un sourire.

 **-C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Erwin. J'imagine que le paiement s'effectuera une fois la soirée terminée ?**

 **-Non. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne vos autres clients mais je mets un point d'honneur à ne jamais contracter de dettes avec quiconque.**

Sur ces mots, le commandant glissa sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste d'uniforme militaire et en sortit une lourde bourse qu'il déposa devant le baron. C'est avec une lueur de convoitise dans le regard que ce dernier soupesa le morceau de cuir dans sa main.

 **-Le compte y est, bien que si vous désirez vérifier je ne m'en offusquerez pas. Déclara le blond tout en ajustant sa cape sur ses épaules.**

 **-Je ne me permettrez pas. J'espère en tout cas que ma marchandise vous plaira. À vous comme à vos invités. Que diriez-vous de boire un verre ensemble avant que vous ne partiez ?**

Le blond sembla hésiter un instant puis finalement secoua la tête.

 **-Une autre fois peut être. J'ai énormément de travail qui m'attends sans compter les préparatifs de la soirée.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je vous raccompagne.**

Les deux hommes firent le chemin jusque la porte d'entrée du château dans le silence. Ils s'échangèrent quelques banalités au moment de se quitter puis le baron attendit que le cheval du blond soit hors de vue pour savourer pleinement la réussite de son affaire. Il éclata d'un rire lugubre et tourna les talons. Il se devait d'annoncer lui-même la nouvelle à ses petits enquiquineurs. Passant pour la deuxième fois de la journée la lourde porte de fer menant aux cachots, il survola les marches qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt. Face à la porte menant aux cellules d'isolement, il poussa le battant de manière a attiré l'attention de tout ses occupants.

 **-Votre attention, bandes de déchet humain ! Dans un mois, vous allez enfin être vendu. Soyez heureux de pouvoir servir à quelque chose dans votre pauvre existence et …**

 **-La ferme vieux con !**

Le baron se rembrunit d'un seul coup et avança jusque la cellule de celui qui avait osé l'interrompre. Un sourire moqueur s'étendit sur ses lèvres en découvrant le jeune brun de tout à l'heure. Il était encore couvert de sang, certaines de ces plaies dégoulinant encore.

 **-Jeune Jeäger. J'ai tellement hâte de me débarrasser de toi tout spécialement. Sache mon garçon qu'avec cette attitude tu ne risques pas de vivre bien longtemps là où tu seras dans un mois. Profite du peu de temps qu'il te reste à vociférer des insultes si le cœur t'en dit mais ta situation restera la même quoi que tu fasses.**

Il se détourna du brun et retourna vers la porte afin de sortir. Mais avant de laisser ses prisonniers, il ajouta :

 **-Votre situation a tous ne changera jamais ! Vous n'êtes rien ! Plus vite vous comprendrez ça et plus vite vous l'accepterez ! À moins que vous ne vouliez finir comme votre ami !**

C'est dans un éclat de rire résonnant à travers toute la salle qu'il fit sa sortie, laissant sans voix les pauvres âme torturés habitant ses geôles. Quelques minutes après le départ du seigneur des terres environnantes, les premiers sanglots se firent entendre. Des murmures de désolation et de peur emplissaient de temps à autre le silence pesant. Derrière les barreaux de sa cellule, Eren fulminait de colère. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique à mesure que ses poings se servaient de rage mal contenus. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une voix sur sa gauche lui parvint.

 **-Tu as entendu ça Eren ? Dans un mois. Dans un mois, on pourra à nouveau sentir l'air frais et peut être même voir la lumière du soleil.**

Laissant retomber toute ses émotions violentes à l'entente de la voix saturé d'espoir d'Armin, Eren ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le mur gauche de sa cellule.

 **-Ouais Armin. Dans un mois, on va enfin sortir d'ici.**

Un regain d'énergie soudain crispa tout les membres du jeune homme. Dans le noir complet de la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé, ses yeux se rouvrirent et s'illuminèrent d'une lueur presque folle.

 **-Dans un mois Armin, on s'évade.**

* * *

Ohayo Mina

La suite probablement dans la semaine *-*


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 1 : Dernier Espoir_

28jours plus tard

 **-On se réveille là dedans ! Levez vous et mettez vous face au mur, au fond de votre cellule !**

Eren ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et soupira longuement. Ce que la douce voix de ses geôliers pouvait être irritante le matin. Il grogna une insulte et se redressa sur sa couche crasseuse. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être le matin à vrai dire. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir à peine fermer les yeux de la nuit. Bien qu'il n'avait aucun repère dans ses cachots privé de lumière, il avait tout de même garder une certaine notion de temps.

 **-Eh Jeäger ! Arrête de rêvasser et bouge ton cul ! Au fond et plus vite que ça !**

Encore trop groggy pour répliquer sèchement, le jeune homme obtempéra et se leva en bâillant. Une fois face au mur, il fronça les sourcils en entendant la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Il tourna légèrement la tête afin de voir ce que les soldats faisaient mais cette dernière fut brutalement ramené contre le mur devant lui.

 **-Tente un seul mouvement suspect Jeäger et tu vas le sentir passer.**

Retenant un grognement de douleur au fond de sa gorge, le regard furieux du brun tomba dans les prunelles empli de dégoût du soldat lui maintenant la moitié du visage contre la pierre froide.

 **-On a reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous abîmer mais honnêtement vu ce qui s'est passé lors de votre dernier soulèvement à ton connard de petit copain et toi ça me donne des envies de meurtre tu vois ?**

 **-Oī Marlowe ! Arrête ça et amène le avec les autres. On a pas de temps à perdre.**

Le garde siffla entre ses dents serrés puis relâcha, non sans douceur, la tête du brun heurtant à nouveau le mur. À peine eut il le temps de se remettre du choc qu'Eren sentit ses bras être mis en arrière puis un métal froid enlaça ses poignées. À présent complètement réveillé et menotté, Marlowe bouscula le brun hors de sa cellule. Se prenant la réglette de la porte au passage, Eren se retrouva au sol, au milieu du couloir.

 **-Eren !**

Le brun releva la tête, sifflant de douleur en se redressant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ses mains étant coincé dans le dos. Une fois debout, il se mit aux côtés de son meilleur ami, dos contre le mur.

 **-Je vais bien Armin t'en fais pas.**

Eren fusilla le garde du regard avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Toutes les cellules étaient ouvertes et leurs occupants de chaque côté de lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge désirant en savoir plus.

 **-Yo Marlowe ? Tu nous emmène en balade ? Tu passes de soldat à baby-sitter ?**

Fier de sa réplique, le brun ne vit pas arrivé sur sa droite l'autre geôlier. Ce dernier lui envoya la crosse de son fusil en plein estomac, le faisant se plier en deux.

 **-Un peu de respect Jeäger ! Apprends à la fermer si tu veux pas crever, abruti suicidaire.**

Le garde soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Laissant le brun de côté se remettre de son réveil pour le moins brutal, les deux soldats entravèrent tout les prisonniers les uns aux autres. Ils mirent à chacun un collier de fer et les relièrent d'une lourde chaîne. Ils firent de même pour leurs chevilles, leur empêchant toute fuite. Une fois terminé, l'un à l'avant du groupe et l'autre à l'arrière, ils les firent avancé lentement à travers les sous sols de l'immense demeure du baron.

 **-Eren ? Eren ? C'est maintenant … On va enfin sortir de ce trou puant.** Murmura Armin de manière surexcité.

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'arrière afin de voir son ami, ses jambes montant machinalement les marches.

 **-Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment ? Mais ça ne fait pas encore un mois !**

Armin secoua la tête, réfléchissant à vive allure.

 **-Il nous reste encore deux jours selon mes calculs en effet. Le baron a du compter le temps du trajet en nous annonçant notre vente. Je ne vois que ça.**

 **-Merde … Tu penses que cet enfoiré aurait pu nous donner de fausses informations. Pour qu'on ne puisse rien prévoir.**

 **-C'est possible. Pour le moment voyons comment notre transfert évolu.**

Eren hocha la tête regardant face à lui. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Armin. Donc si le blond lui disait d'attendre, il ferait tout pour ne pas faire trop de vague. Le groupe d'une dizaine de prisonniers et de deux gardes arriva enfin dans le hall, une fois la porte de fer passée. D'autres soldats vinrent les rejoindre par la grande entrée sur leur gauche. Ils prirent le relais et les emmenèrent à l'extérieur. Face à lui, Eren vit Armin frissonné. Il n'eut pas besoin d'appeler son ami pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient enfermés. Six long mois qu'ils croupissaient dans les ténèbres et l'humidité des cachots. Alors il pouvait aisément imaginer le large sourire de bien être barré son visage. À son tour, Eren inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais, gonflant sa poitrine avant de tout expirer. Il ferma les yeux, se délectant de cette sensation de fraîcheur. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et rouvrit ses paupières. Un sourire léger et un air de profonde quiétude se peignit sur son visage.

 **-J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable.** Murmura t il.

Malheureusement leur extase fut de courte durée car un peu plus loin, on les fit monter dans une large charrette. On aurait dit un véhicule servant à parquer les animaux blessés ou souffrant. Il y avait assez d'espace pour qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir mais en échange tout était fermé autour d'eux. Il y avait même de la toile qui recouvrait le toit les empêchant de voir l'extérieur. Pestant dans sa barde inexistante contre les mesures de sécurité, Eren se laissa faire lorsque les soldats vinrent les décrocher. Les prisonniers gardaient leur collier ainsi que les menottes dans le dos mais on leur enleva celle aux chevilles pour plus de confort. Une fois tous installé, ils fermèrent la seule issue, les plongeant à nouveau dans le noir.

 **-Ils auraient au moins pu nous laisser un peu de lumière.** Soupira Armin à ses côtés.

 **-Ils veulent s'assurer que nous ne tenterons rien de tout le trajet.**

Eren fronça les sourcils à l'entente de la voix fluette derrière lui. Il se tourna du mieux qu'il put et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Une fille d'à peu près son âge le regardait de ses prunelles bleus. Un bleu si profond et étincelant qu'il aurait pu s'y perdre pendant des heures. La jeune femme était blonde avec des traits fins malgré la fatigue lisible. Elle avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule d'une autre détenu. Celle-ci était plus grande, brune et un air sévère la rendait peu amicale.

 **-Je m'appelle Christa et voici Ymir. On a pas vraiment eu le temps de se présenter la dernière fois.**

 **-La dernière fois ?** Demanda Armin.

 **-Oui. Nous … Enfin on avait essayé de vous aider lorsque vous aviez pris le contrôle de la salle d'isolement.**

Eren n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux autres ce jour là et même habituellement il n'était pas très attentif aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il n'y avait qu'Armin qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux dans cette prison puante. Malgré tout il devait reconnaître que pour le moment tout les plans que le blond avait imaginé pour les faire sortir tout les deux s'était soldé par de cuisant échec. Donc inclure d'autres personnes dans leur évasion pourrait peut-être s'avérer bénéfique.

 **-Vous pensez qu'on peut tenter quelque chose durant notre transfert ?** Demanda Christa, si bas qu'Eren n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

 **-J'y réfléchi mais ça risque d'être compliqué. Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de sortir et il se trouve au dessus de nos têtes. La toile me paraît fine, on devrait pouvoir la déchirer avec un objet tranchant.** Expliqua Armin, sur le même ton, regardant autour de lui d'un air anxieux.

 **-Mouais sauf que tu oublies un détail. On n'a rien de tranchant sur nous. Le dernier couteau de fortune que j'ai essayé de faire ces connards de gardien me l'ont confisqué la semaine dernière.** Grogna Eren en levant les yeux vers le toit de leur charrette.

Cette dernière se mit d'ailleurs en marche, les faisant tous vaciller. Une bonne partie des passagers se retrouvèrent à terre et essayèrent après un temps de se redresser. Par chance, Eren et Armin était vers le fond de leur transport et purent ainsi éviter la chute. Préférant s'asseoir par précaution, ils firent face aux deux filles.

 **-Bande d'enfoirés, ils auraient au moins pu prévenir.** Siffla Ymir entre ses dents.

 **-Bon maintenant qu'on est en route, le compte à rebours est lancé. Avant de commencer à penser à sortir d'ici il nous faut retrouver notre mobilité. Essayez de passer vos mains sous vos pieds pour ne plus les avoir dans le dos.**

Tous écoutèrent le conseil d'Armin et réussirent tant bien que mal. Massant ses poignées endoloris, Eren soupira et posa sa tête contre le bois derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sons provenant de l'extérieur qu'il pouvait capter. Après un moment, il les rouvrit et se tourna vers leur stratège.

 **-J'ai repéré deux cavaliers de chaque côté et un garde posté avec le conducteur. Ils sont minimum six. Mais je pense qu'un autre convoi comme le nôtre ne doit pas être bien loin derrière nous.**

Christa dévisagea le brun, un mélange d'admiration et de méfiance dans le regard.

 **-Comment as-tu … ?**

 **-Un talent particulier que j'ai développé chez ce connard de baron. Il faut savoir où se trouve l'ennemi pour pouvoir le combattre et dans l'obscurité de cette putain de prison j'ai du m'adapter.**

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Armin, attendant son pronostic. Au bout d'un long moment de silence et d'une réflexion intense, le blond s'exprima enfin.

 **-Il va falloir attendre. À mon avis, vu le peu d'effectif pour le voyage et la manière dont il nous traite, on ne risque pas d'arriver avant demain matin. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont sûrement faire une halte pour la nuit. Ce sera notre chance. Notre seule et unique chance.**

 **-Mouais.** Grogna Eren, pas franchement satisfait. **Et on fait comment pour sortir de là ? On ronge la toile avec nos dents ?**

N'étant pas encore intervenu mais suivant la conversation, Ymir glissa une de ses mains à l'intérieur de son pantalon miteux.

 **-Héhé ! Je peux savoir ce que tu nous fais là ?** S'exclama le brun en détournant les yeux.

 **-T'excite pas mon gars. J'ai juste une solution à votre problème. Je me touche pas en public.**

Elle sortit sa main sur son côté droit et montra discrètement un couteau artisanale. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'ils avaient utilisé contre le garde du soulèvement.

 **-Je l'ai récupéré dans la panique du mois dernier. Par contre si vous le voulez ce ne sera pas gratuit.**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?** Demanda Armin, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

 **-On vient avec vous. Vous nous aidez à nous enfuir Christa et moi.**

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, le stratège du groupe hocha la tête et tendit la main vers la grande brune que celle-ci serra vivement une fois avoir rangé correctement la lame.

 **-C'est d'accord. De toute façon sans ça tout le reste tombe à l'eau. Pour le moment, essayons tous de dormir un peu. La nuit prochaine risque d'être longue.**

Tous approuvèrent et chacun se mit de son côté afin de pouvoir prendre des forces. Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, Eren se perdit dans ses pensées. Il repensa à ses six mois de galère. À la façon dont il avait été traité comme une merde. À la puanteur des cachots en comparaison à la pauvre bouffée d'air frais qu'il avait pu prendre. À l'orphelinat dans lequel il était avant de se faire kidnapper. Le même orphelinat où il avait rencontré son seul ami. Au final dans son malheur il avait de la chance d'être avec lui. Sans Armin, il serait sûrement déjà mort depuis longtemps. Il l'avait sorti de la merde à maintes reprises. Il lui devait la vie d'une certaine manière. Décidant de tenter de fermer les yeux, Eren se laissa bercer par les chaos de la charrette et finit par s'endormir à son tour. Après plusieurs heures de voyage, c'est le blond qui le réveilla.

 **-Eren ? Réveille toi. On s'est arrêté. C'est maintenant.**

Ouvrant immédiatement les paupières, Eren se leva et se tourna vers Ymir, tendant la main vers elle.

 **-Alors c'est parti. Ne perdons pas une minute. Donne moi le couteau et fais moi !a courte échelle le temps que je déchire la toile.**

 **-Attends attends Eren doucement. Avant de commencer essaye d'abord de savoir si il y a du monde autour. Ne te précipite pas. Si on se fait repérer c'est mort.**

La tête brûlée brune se calma un instant puis ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits ambiants.

 **-C'est bon je capte rien. Ils doivent être assez loin pour qu'on puisse bouger. Allez go.**

Armin leva les yeux au ciel devant l'impatience de son ami puis posa une main sur son épaule.

 **-On y va mais fais attention et surtout ne fais pas de bruit.**

Tous deux se tournèrent vers les filles, également prête à l'action. Ymir tendit la lame et se mit en position afin d'aider Eren à monter. Ce dernier ne perdit pas un instant et monta sur Ymir. D'un coup sec, il parvint à faire une large entaille dans la toile. Ravi de constater que ce soit si simple pour le moment, il se hissa sur les épaules de la jeune femme et monta sur le toit branlant. Regardant autour de lui, Eren constata qu'il faisait nuit noire. Une chance pour eux. Il repéra la lumière d'un feu de camp un peu plus loin ainsi que quelques torches fixes autour de leur transport. Espérant que la toile résiste à leur poids, le brun tendit sa main à Ymir et à la force de ses bras l'amena à ses côtés. La brune sauta directement au sol en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Après que Christa et Armin furent passé également, Eren les rejoignit se massant les biceps.

 **-Vous savez que vous êtes pas tout léger léger, les gars.**

 **-Chut silence Eren. Tu pourras te plaindre quand on sera loin d'ici. Allons y.**

Restant à couvert derrière la charrette, les quatre fugitifs regardèrent autour d'eux. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon mais le paysage était totalement dégagé. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit où se cacher à des kilomètres à la ronde. Sifflant d'agacement, Armin se tourna vers les deux filles.

 **-On doit se séparer. On aura plus de chance. Vous, allez vers le nord et Eren et moi on ira vers l'ouest. Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas de courir tant que vous ne serez pas au moins arrivé dans une ville. En espérant qu'il ne nous cherche pas. C'est d'accord ?**

Ymir hocha la tête tandis que Christa s'agrippa à elle, un air terrorisé sur le visage.

 **-Je me charge de Christa allez y vous deux.**

Armin comme le brun ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et après un coup d'œil au alentour ils se mirent à courir dans la direction qu'avait indiqué le blond. Eren détourna son regard vers l'arrière et fronça les sourcils en voyant leurs deux acolytes n'ayant pas bougé. Ivre de son sentiment de liberté grandissant dans sa poitrine, il les laissa de côté et continua sa course à en perdre haleine. Un large sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui se fendilla bien rapidement en entendant plusieurs bruits de chevaux. Comment leur escorte pouvait il déjà savoir pour leur fuite ? C'était impossible. Voyant peu à peu ses espoirs s'envoler au fur et à mesure que le bruit se rapprochait et ne parvenant pas à déterminer d'où cela provenait, Eren paniqua. Il tourna alors la tête vers Armin, courant toujours à ses côtés bien que plus essoufflé. Son cœur s'emballa encore plus si c'était possible au vu du sprint qu'il faisait alors qu'il aperçut une forme se déplacer sur sa gauche. Sortant des ténèbres et leur bloquant le passage, trois chevaux surgirent face à eux. Freinant de justesse, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pourtant pas. Tournant de chaque côté de leur obstacle, les deux fuyards se séparèrent. N'ayant le temps de faire que quelques mètres, Armin se fit décoller du sol par le dos de son tee shirt. Pendant au bout du bras du soldat l'ayant rattrapé, le blond ne se débattit même pas. De son côté, Eren continuait de fuir. Il esquivait les deux chevaux s'étant mis à ses trousses. En ayant marre de jouer avec l'évadé, l'un des cavaliers descendit de sa monture. S'avançant à une vitesse hallucinante du brun bataillant avec l'autre, le soldat sortit son épée et frappa du plat directement sur sa nuque. S'effondrant dans un grognement de bête blessé, Eren perdit conscience aux pieds de son assaillant.

 **-Wouahouh pas mal, tu gères Petra.**

Retirant son capuchon, la jeune femme rousse soupira longuement en rangeant son arme dans son fourreau.

 **-On aurait pu faire plus vite quand même, Erd. Chevaucher toute la journée pour rejoindre ce convoi c'est déjà assez fatigant alors si en plus on doit s'occuper des fugitifs ça commence à faire beaucoup. Allez descends le mettre sur ton cheval.**

Le blond à la barbiche ria avant de s'exécuter. Après avoir installé le brun et avoir été rejoint par leur acolyte et Armin coincé devant lui, ils rejoignirent le feu de camp.

 **-Tu penses qu'Auruo a réussi à s'en sortir tout seul avec les deux autres ?** Demanda le brun à la peau légèrement bronzé venant de retirer son capuchon à son tour.

 **-Regarde par toi-même Gunther.**

Un peu plus loin, le quatrième de la bande, un homme aux cheveux gris ouvrait la charrette des prisonniers afin d'y enfermer à nouveau les deux corps inertes d'Ymir et Christa. Voyant ça, Armin toujours conscient sur le cheval de Gunther baissa la tête et ferma les yeux afin d'empêcher les larmes lui montant aux yeux de couler, sans succès. Ils venait de louper leur dernière échappatoire. À présent ils allaient tous être vendu au plus offrant.

* * *

Ohayo Mina !

Désolée pour l'attente mais ça y est le premier chapitre est enfin là. Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

À la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 2 : L'envers du décor_

Ouest de Stohess, Manoir Ackerman

 **-Tss enfoiré je vais te faire la peau cette fois.**

Fulminant de rage, Livaï Ackerman parcourait les couloirs menant au bureau de son oncle d'un pas déterminé. D'un naturel peu expressif, son visage ne démontrait aucune émotion alors qu'intérieurement il bouillonnait. Malgré tout, Mikasa Ackerman, sa jeune cousine qui le suivait partout où il allait, pouvait aisément remarquer sa colère. Les traits de son visage acrilin habituellement figé de manière neutre étaient bien plus tendus lorsqu'une émotion intense le parcourait. Mikasa connaissait particulièrement bien cet état. Toute la famille Ackerman était semblable sur ce point. Que ce soit leur oncle Kenny, Livaï ou elle-même, ils possédait tout les trois la particularité de ne montrer aucune émotion. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas faire savoir le moindre sentiment qu'ils les traversaient à tout moment, c'était plus qu'ils ne savaient pas le faire. Et ne trouver aucun intérêt à vouloir l'apprendre.

 **-Je vais le battre à mort ce sale vieux porc.**

Pestant dans sa barbe inexistante tout en ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait et encore moins à sa cousine constamment dans ses pattes, Livaï s'imaginait mille et unes façons de torturer sa seule et unique figure paternelle. Tout les deux arrivés devant le porte du bureau du maître des lieux, le brun à la coupe undercut ouvrit les deux battant qui la composait d'un simple coup de pied. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce d'une démarche conquérante, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois face à leur oncle confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.

 **-Tiens donc, Livaï, Mikasa, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre venue dans mon bureau ?**

L'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années et chef de la famille Ackerman, dévisagea les deux intrus. Une cigarette coincé au bord des lèvres, il expira bruyamment d'agacement faisant sortir d'épaisses volutes de fumée de son nez. L'odeur acre du tabac imprégnant toute la pièce fit légèrement grimacer Mikasa.

 **-Ou ?** Siffla Livaï d'un ton glacial, fixant férocement Kenny, une lueur meurtrière passant dans son regard orageux.

 **-Pardon ? Tu pourrais être plus explicite ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ton fort mais …**

Il s'interrompit soudainement alors qu'en une fraction de seconde son neveu avait passer son bras au dessus du bureau l'avait chopé par le col de sa chemise et l'attirait vers lui, le soulevant de son fauteuil.

 **-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire Kenny. Ne me fais pas perdre patience.**

Hésitant entre engagé le combat et céder à la demande de Livaï, Kenny se dégagea de sa poigne d'un mouvement fluide et rapide. Loin d'être impressionné par sa démonstration de force, il soupira d'exaspération en se rasseyant correctement.

 **-Très bien très bien pas besoin d'être si agressif. J'imagine que tu cherches ta précieuse escouade, n'est ce pas ?**

Le plus vieux prit sa cigarette entre ses doigts et l'éteignit dans le cendrier à ses côtés. N'ayant reçu aucune réponse, il enchaîna alors que Livaï commencer à s'impatienter à nouveau.

 **-Je les ai envoyé effectué une petite mission de routine pour le compte d'un ami. Tu dois bien le connaître d'ailleurs, il s'agit d'Erwin Smith.**

 **-Erwin Smith ? Le commandant de l'armée extérieur ?** S'étonna Mikasa, resté silencieuse jusque là. **Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de passer par vous pour une mission de routine ? Livaï est son caporal chef et son meilleur élément. Pourquoi le mettre de côté et utiliser son escouade sans son consentement ?**

 **-J'ai ma petite idée sur la question mais avant de vous le dire j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça, Livaï.**

Le concerné se calma quelque peu et s'asseya tranquillement sur l'une des chaises face au bureau. Il avait cherché son escouade toute la sainte journée et bien qu'il détestait que son oncle utilise ses hommes à sa guise, le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient en mission pour leur commandant le rasséréner. Après un court moment de réflexion, il prit la parole.

 **-Si c'est une mission de routine le commandant n'a pas du trouver utile de m'y envoyer également voilà tout.**

 **-Tu es tellement à côté de la plaque mon cher neveu.** Ricana Kenny d'un air mauvais.

 **-Déballe nous donc ta théorie, vieux débris.**

 **-Oh mais c'est plus qu'une théorie, jeune insolent. Demain aura lieu à la capitale, la cité royale, une vente aux enchères réservé aux familles élitiste et à quelques membres de la cour. Et c'est Erwin Smith qui sera l'hôte de cette réception. Tu vois donc où je veux en venir ?**

 **-Que mes hommes sont partis escorter les prix de cette stupide vente aux enchères.**

 **-Précisément. Et sais tu quels sont ces prix ?**

 **-Absolument pas et je m'en contre fiche.**

Livaï se leva et tourna les talons. Il avait eu la réponse à sa question, à savoir où se trouvait son escouade, le reste lui importait peu. Il aurait aimé refaire le portrait de son oncle mais puisque les ordres émanait de plus haut, il voulait bien laisser passer pour cette fois. De plus, il savait aussi que Kenny allait régulièrement à ce genre de mondanités qu'il exécrait, c'était donc légitime que la famille Ackerman aide à la préparation d'une soirée de temps à autre. Il allait sortir de la pièce, suivi de près par Mikasa lorsque la voix de Kenny s'éleva à nouveau.

 **-Des esclaves. Les prix de ses ventes sont des esclaves. Des gamins la plupart du temps. Et tu es expressément demandé de participer à celle de demain. Ordre du commandant en personne.**

Livaï, sur le pas de la porte, s'était figé. Pas qu'apprendre que la haute société se disant saine et vertueuse n'étaient en fait qu'un ramassis de pervers aux tendances douteuses ne le choque, c'était surtout le fait de devoir y assister qui l'emmerder prodigieusement.

 **-Nous partons demain matin pour le domaine d'Erwin Danchō. Tu as la soirée pour te préparer. Mikasa, tu es la bienvenue également si tu le désires.**

Se tournant de profil afin de pouvoir regarder les deux hommes, Mikasa serra discrètement les poings.

 **-Je ferais en fonction de la décision de Livaï. Si il vient, je viendrai également.**

 **-Alors à demain chère nièce.** Ricana à nouveau le maître des lieux.

Ne perdant pas un instant de plus, Livaï reprit sa marche comme si la fin de la conversation n'avait pas eu lieu. Sur ses talons bien que légèrement en arrière, Mikasa le suivit après s'être incliné devant leur oncle. Dans le couloir, marchant vers l'aile droite du manoir, son regard se posa sur le dos de son cousin. Il était à nouveau tendu mais ça n'était pas parce qu'il était en colère cette fois. Fronçant les sourcils, la plus jeune accéléra le pas afin d'être à la même hauteur que lui. Ses yeux ébène se plongèrent dans les prunelles bleues acier pendant un court instant et ce qu'elle vit la déstabilisa. C'était la première fois qu'elle apercevait cette étrange lueur. Mikasa n'en était pas sûre mais son cousin semblait appréhender la réception du lendemain.

 **-Livaï tu …**

 **-Silence.**

Le ton polaire qu'il avait emprunté dissuada la brune de tenter une nouvelle approche. Après un soupir discret, elle se perdit alors dans ses pensées, suivant machinalement le rythme de leur marche. Ça faisait bientôt sept ans maintenant qu'elle vivait avec Livaï et Kenny. Ses parents, de simples citoyens, s'étaient fait tuer sous ses yeux par des brigands de passage. Ces derniers l'avaient ensuite kidnappé pour essayer de la revendre au marché noir. Alors qu'elle avait cru sa dernière heure arrivé, un jeune garçon était venu la sauver. À eux deux, ils avaient réussi à tuer les trois malfaiteurs et ainsi venger sa mère et son père. Mikasa n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de remercier son sauveur. Elle avait été en état de choc après l'assaut qu'ils avaient menés ensemble et à l'arrivée d'une escouade de la garnison, le garçon avait eu le temps de disparaître ne lui laissant pour souvenir qu'une écharpe rouge autour du cou. Encore aujourd'hui et malgré tout les temps, elle portait cette écharpe en signe de remerciement. Plusieurs jours après l'assassinat de ses parents, la garnison avait trouvé un membre éloigné de sa famille. C'est Livaï qui était venu la chercher. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis cette époque. Il l'avait emmené avec lui au manoir et l'avait laissé prendre ses marques tout doucement. En y repensant il l'avait traité comme un petit animal sauvage qu'on dompte au fil du temps. Et c'est ce qui c'était passé. Revenant brusquement à la réalité, le jeune femme s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre.

 **-Livaï ?**

Pour toute réponse, le brun se stoppa à son tour, tournant légèrement la tête vers elle en signe d'écoute.

 **-Tu comptes suivre notre oncle demain ?**

 **-Les ordres sont les ordres. Si le commandant exige ma présence je ne peux pas refuser.**

 **-Laisse moi t'accompagner alors. Moi aussi je veux venir.**

 **-Il en est hors de question.**

Livaï se passa une main las dans les cheveux tout en laissant échapper un profond soupir. Cette conversation allait être des plus éreintante. Faire entendre raison à sa cousine quand elle avait une idée en tête était un réel challenge. Il se tourna complètement vers elle et fit même quelques pas dans sa direction. Le ton de sa voix se fit plus doux lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

 **-Je refuse que tu participes à ces mondanités. Crois moi tu ne rates rien d'intéressant.**

Surplombant son cousin de plusieurs centimètres, Mikasa se rapprocha à son tour, lui faisant face. Devant baisser les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du plus âgé, elle s'amusa intérieurement en voyant une lueur d'agacement passer un bref instant.

 **-Pourquoi ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas venir avec Kenny et toi ?**

 **-Si je t'en trouve une, tu acceptes de rester sagement ici et tu me laissera tranquille ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Dans ce cas, tu ne viens pas parce que je te l'ordonne. La conversation est terminée.**

Tournant les talons dans un mouvement presque dansant, Livaï ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre et s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant de la refermer à clé derrière lui. Le dos contre le morceau de bois, l'homme s'autorisa un léger tressautement au coin des lèvres. Chez lui, c'est ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un sourire. Il était passablement satisfait de la tournure des événements. Bien que le lendemain il devrait faire valoir le nom de sa famille dans une soirée des plus barbantes auprès de personnalités tout aussi barbantes et hypocrites, il aurait au moins l'occasion de se détendre. Loin d'être un sain, le caporal chef de l'armée extérieur avait bien l'intention de participer à ses ventes aux enchères. C'était d'ailleurs la seule distraction qu'il aurait en allant là bas. Se redressant de contre la porte, Livaï parcourut la pièce du regard. Il devait préparer quelques affaires pour le voyage ainsi que des vêtements pour la réception. Préférant s'acquitter de cette tâche dès maintenant alors que la fatigue commençait à le gagner, il réunit rapidement tout ce dont il avait besoin dans un sac. Après une douche rapide et ne désirant pas croiser Mikasa avant le départ, il s'engouffra dans l'épaisse couette de son lit et s'endormit peu de temps après.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était encore bien présente, Livaï rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur. La plupart du temps il s'obligeait même à ne pas fermer l'œil pendant plusieurs jours afin de pouvoir faire une nuit complète. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir vu qu'il n'avait fait qu'une nuit blanche, le brun se leva. Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour une toilette succincte puis se vêtit des vêtements qu'ils avaient préparé la veille. Il portait un simple pantalon crème près du corps ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il ajouta une veste de cuir marron ainsi que des bottes d'équitation de la même couleur. Son sac sur l'épaule, il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. La porte de cette pièce était toujours ouverte. Elle menait sur une salle pratiquement vide. Seul un piano à queue trônait fièrement en plein milieu. Le mur du fond était fait de baie vitrée, rendant la pièce lumineuse la journée et paisible la nuit. Livaï appréciait cette pièce plus que nulle autre dans tout le manoir. Même sa propre chambre pourtant toujours impeccable et lui offrant tout le confort nécessaire ne lui procurait pas autant de légèreté que celle-ci. Délaissant son sac à l'entrée, il s'avança jusqu'à l'imposant instrument. Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long du couvercle de clavier. Dans un silence presque religieux, il s'asseya sur le tabouret, leva le cache afin d'accéder aux touches et alors qu'il allait se mettre à jouer une silhouette sortit de l'ombre.

 **-Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu ici dans l'intention de jouer. Tu viens la nuit histoire de pas casser les oreilles à tout le monde le jour ?**

Nullement alerté par l'arrivée intempestive de l'intrus, Livaï tourna son regard vers une jeune femme. Elle portait le même uniforme que lui laissant supposer un corps svelte bien que dépourvu de forme. La nouvelle venue avait de long cheveux châtains remonté en une queue de cheval. Une paire de grosses lunettes attaché par des sangles lui barrait le haut du crâne.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Hansi ?**

 **-Il se pourrait que notre cher commandant m'ait également invité à la petite sauterie qu'il organise chez lui. Alors je me suis dit que si moi j'étais convié tu devais forcément l'être aussi du coup autant faire route ensemble non ?**

 **-Non.** Répliqua froidement l'homme sans aucune pitié.

 **-Aaah Livaï ! Tu es si glaciale ! Tu sais certaine personne trouve ça sexy mais honnêtement je trouve ton attitude tellement snob moi.**

Le brun referma le couvercle du clavier et se leva du tabouret. Faisant mine d'ignorer Hansi, il sortit de la pièce après avoir reprit son sac. Elle venait de ruiner à elle seule l'ambiance tranquille de la pièce. Ne voulant pas jouer dans ces conditions, il lui paraissait inutile de s'attarder plus auprès de cette femme bruyante et déjanté.

 **-Eh mais attends Livaï ! Tu voulais pas jouer un morceau ? Je voulais bien t'écouter moi ! Tu as trop honte que je te regarde faire c'est ça ? Oï, attends moi ! On va manger un morceau dis ? J'ai faim !**

Entendant la châtain courir derrière lui afin de le suivre, le caporal chef se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un air exaspéré. Et dire qu'il allait devoir la supporter toute la journée et également durant la soirée. Déjà fatigué par cette simple constatation, il la laissa babiller sur ce qu'elle désirait manger tout en prenant la direction des cuisines. Livaï devait bien avouer que malgré le caractère explosive et extravagant de son homologue, Hansi était la personne qui ressemblait le plus à un ami dans son entourage proche. Ils faisaient tout deux partis du même corps d'armée. Et même si elle n'était qu'une chef d'escouade, son ingéniosité et son savoir médicale l'avaient propulsé dans les hautes sphères du bataillon. Ce qui faisait d'elle une alliée inestimable. Et bien que le caporal chef s'entendait à merveille avec ses subordonnés, son escouade restait professionnel. La plupart du temps. Donc Hansi était malheureusement vu comme sa seule amie.

 **-Et toi Livaïounet ? Tu veux manger quoi dis ?**

Tiquant au surnom complètement débile qu'elle venait de lui affubler, le brun se tourna vers elle, empoigna le col de sa chemise, la souleva de terre sans difficulté malgré le fait qu'il soit plus petit qu'elle et la projeta contre la porte battante des cuisines. Comme si il ne venait pas de balancer sa collègue à travers la pièce, il entra à son tour et héla la cuisinière présente nuit et jour. Pendant qu'Hansi se relevait en grommelant que son comparse n'avait aucun humour, Livaï lui ordonna de lui prendre un café en même temps que ce qu'elle désirait manger et alla s'installer dans la salle à manger attenante. Son humeur, déjà maussade, empira en constatant que son oncle était également là.

 **-Eh bien eh bien, déjà debout et prêt pour le départ ?**

Le plus jeune ne daigna pas répondre, s'asseyant le plus loin possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hansi déboula, les bras chargés de victuailles et de la tasse de café. Elle repéra aussitôt son hôte et le salua.

 **-Bien le bonjour Hansi Zoé. Puis je savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ?**

 **-Je suis également invitée chez Erwin Danchō ce soir donc pour ne pas faire la route seule je vous accompagne.**

 **-D'ailleurs Mikasa ne vient pas avec nous.** Ajouta Livaï.

Kenny, bien que légèrement surpris, ne trouva rien à redire. Hansi déposa son assiette sur la table, aux côtés de Livaï puis poussa la tasse de café jusqu'à lui. Tout trois se fixèrent un moment avant que le maître des lieux ne se lève de table.

 **-Je vais m'assurer que nos chevaux soient prêt. Rejoignez moi à l'écurie une fois que vous avez terminés. Le voyage va être long autant le commencer au plus tôt.**

Les deux autres acquiescèrent puis le regardèrent sortir avant que la châtain ne se jette sur le contenu de son assiette. Ils prirent pourtant le temps de savourer leur petit déjeuner respectif bien que la chef d'escouade continuait de parler. Elle devait s'en doute lui exposer ses nouvelles trouvailles en matière d'armement mais le brun l'écoutait à peine.

Au bout d'une heure, aux premières lueurs du soleil à l'Est, ils rejoignirent Kenny et montèrent à cheval. Il sortirent tranquillement des terres des Ackerman. Les deux pauvres hommes durent alors supporter durant six longues heures le monologue de leur compagne de voyage surexcitée. C'est sous les coups de midi qu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'imposant château de la famille Smith. Bien qu'ils avaient l'habitude des longues chevauchées, tout trois furent satisfait de mettre pied à terre dans l'immense cour intérieur. Hansi s'étira en gémissant d'aise tandis que Kenny et Livaï se dirigeait vers les écuries afin d'y déposer leurs montures. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la bâtisse, une voix interpella le caporal chef.

 **-Heichō ?**

Tournant la tête et se stoppant net, Livaï haussa légèrement un sourcil sous la surprise.

 **-Petra ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si vite.**

 **-Nous venons d'arriver à vrai dire. Le reste de l'escouade est un peu plus loin. On finit de débarquer le convoi. Vous voulez venir ? Ils seront content de vous voir.**

Hésitant un instant, le brun finit par se laisser tenter. Il fit signe à son oncle de partir devant et emboita le pas de sa subordonnée.

 **-Votre mission n'a pas été trop dure ?**

 **-Non pas du tout, Heichō. Mais heureusement qu'on était là. Les autres gardes étaient des incompétents. Sans nous, plusieurs détenus se seraient évadés.**

S'approchant de l'entrée de service du château, des sons de lutte plus ou moins étouffés se firent entendre. Courant vers leur origine, les deux soldats de stoppèrent devant la charrette de transport. Là, maintenu au sol par Gunther et Erd, un des prisonniers se débattait comme un forcené.

 **-Lâchez moi bande de bâtard ! Je vais tous vous massacrer ! Lâchez moi !**

Relevant brusquement la tête, deux orbes vertes furieuses se plantèrent dans celles bleus métallique du plus haut gradé. Pendant un instant, le détenu sembla se calmer avant de reprendre de plus belle, insultant et crachant sur ses assaillants. Gunther et Erd le relevèrent et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur du château. Auruo ferma les portes de la charrette et vint aux côtés de Livaï et Petra.

 **-Ouf, c'était le dernier. Ce beau diable nous en a donné du fil à retordre. Ravi de vous revoir, Heichō.**

* * *

Ohayo Mina !

Deuxième chapitre terminé. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Aicelles, JungKookie14 et Landos.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire la suite.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre.

Ciao ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Avant les réjouissances

 **-Laissez moi ! Bande de fils de pute ! Libérez moi ! Je vais vous défoncer, bâtards !**

Se faisant traîner à travers les sous sols du château dans lequel il allait être temporairement prisonnier, Eren Jeäger hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Ses deux bourreaux, Erd et Gunther, devaient faire preuve d'un immense self control afin de ne pas abîmer la jolie gueule crachant insanités sur insanités. Faisant abstraction du fait que ce gamin les insultait eux et leurs mamans, ils arrivèrent enfin dans les cachots et durent enchaîner leur captif à son lit de fortune pour le maîtriser le temps qu'ils puissent sortir de sa cellule attitré. Les deux gardes refermèrent la lourde porte de fer et soupirèrent ensemble d'une même voix. Relâchant toute la tension de ses muscles en s'étirant, Erd fronça les sourcils en entendant toujours la voix du brun.

 **-Mais bon sang, ce gosse est pas croyable.**

Se tournant tout deux vers la cellule, le spectacle qu'Eren leur offrit les statufia sur place. Le brun menottait à sa couche tirait de toute ses forces pour se libérer. Ses poignets, rudement malmené par le fer, étaient déjà bien abîmés et malgré tout il continuait de forcer afin de se libérer les mains. Il disait toujours autant d'injures mais bien moins fort qu'avant et entrecoupait de sifflement de douleur.

 **-Il est complètement cinglé en fait. C'est pas possible**. Souffla Gunther ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard **. On devrait peut être prévenir quelqu'un non ? Il est censé faire parti de la vente de ce soir. Si il est trop abîmé c'est nous qui allons prendre. Et là il est en train de se détruire les poignets.**

Erd acquiesça sans rien pouvoir dire de plus. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés par l'état presque dément du jeune homme. Seulement éclairé par les torches du couloir principal, l'ambiance feutrée de la cellule rendait encore plus insensé toute la situation se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Alors que leur prisonnier s'aidait de ses jambes sur le lit pour forcer plus et que sa peau commençait à se fissurer lentement, les deux soldats se secouèrent. Ils décidèrent d'aller trouver les geôliers du château. Marchant le long du couloir qu'ils avaient traversés toute la matinée afin d'y enfermer les lots de la soirée se préparant aux étages supérieurs, ils croisèrent deux gardiens. Ils étaient à l'intérieur d'une des cellules et s'assurer sûrement de la bonne santé du captif.

 **-Hey les gars ! On aurait besoin de vous.**

Se demandant se que pouvait leur vouloir deux escortes du convoi de marchandises, les soldats sortirent et refermèrent la porte de la geôle dans laquelle ils étaient.

 **-J'imagine que vous vous occupez des prix de ce soir. Alors il faudrait faire quelque chose pour l'un d'entre eux. On a du le menotter dans sa cellule mais il se débat comme un diable et se mutile pour se libérer. Vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose pour…**

 **-Moi je le peux !** Les interpella une voix sur leur droite.

Les quatre militaires se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la cellule d'où provenait la voix. Une tête blonde sortit de l'ombre du fond de sa cage.

 **-Je peux faire quelque chose moi. S'il vous plaît laissez moi aller voir Eren. Je ne tenterai rien je vous le jure. Je veux juste … qu'Eren arrête de se faire mal. Je vous en prie.**

Paraissant réfléchir à la proposition du détenu et reconnaissant l'ami du fauteur de trouble, Erd et Gunther se regardèrent puis ordonnèrent aux deux autres d'ouvrir la porte d'Armin. Bien qu'assez réticent de prime abord, ils obéirent tout de même étant face à des supérieurs hiérarchiques. Une fois dans le couloir, ils le menèrent jusqu'au brun. Ils ouvrirent la cellule et laissèrent entrer le jeune homme.

 **-Eren ! Oh mon dieu !**

Découvrant son meilleur ami s'acharnant toujours à se défaire de ses entraves, Armin courut le rejoindre. Il se mit à genoux à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras afin de le stopper dans ses mouvements.

 **-Eren, arrête. Je t'en prie. C'est trop tard maintenant. On a échoué. Tu ne peux plus rien y changer**. Lui murmura t il.

À l'entente de la voix de son ami, le forcené se calma peu à peu. La respiration saccadé dû à ses efforts et la douleur, il s'effondra contre le mur le plus proche. Ses poignées étaient à vif et son sang dégoulinait sur ses mains et ses avants bras. Le regard dans le vague, Eren se laissa bercer par le blond, le gardant serré contre lui. Armin leva la tête vers les soldats. Ils étaient restés à l'entrée, respectant le moment d'intimité des deux garçons.

 **-S'il vous plaît, vous voulez bien lui retirer ses menottes. Il va rester tranquille maintenant. Je vous le promets.**

S'imaginant sans mal que ça puisse être une tentative de fuite de leurs parts, les deux soldats hésitèrent pendant un moment. Finalement c'est en voyant l'air sincèrement inquiet du petit blond tentant vainement de nettoyer les horribles plaies de son ami avec sa chemise crasseuse que Gunther s'avança et défit les entraves de fer.

 **-Puis je rester avec lui encore un peu ? Au moins le temps qu'il s'endorme. Nous … Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.**

Gunther tourna la tête vers son acolyte. Il secoua négativement la tête à la requête du prisonnier. L'homme se redressa, le visage fermé et empoigna le bras du blond.

 **-Ce n'est pas possible. Vous devez regagner votre geôle à présent qu'il est calme. Faites vos adieux maintenant. Après ce soir, vous ne vous reverrez plus.**

Alors qu'il vit une lueur dans le regard d'Eren au parole du militaire, Armin prit une profonde inspiration et se releva. Sans un mot de plus, il suivit le garde sans résistance. Le blond essaya de garder la tête haute malgré les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à son ami décharné avant que les grilles ne se referment. Ils retournèrent lentement devant la geôle d'Armin.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?** Demanda Erd, marchant le long du couloir. **Tu avais bien assez de temps pour.**

 **-Si je lui avais fait mes adieux, il aurait tenté par tout les moyens de nous faire sortir d'ici quitte à en mourir … Ou de vous tuer**. Prononça difficilement le petit blond à travers ses sanglots. **Au moins, je suis sur de le revoir un jour en ayant agi ainsi.**

Les deux gardes l'enfermèrent à son tour dans sa propre cellule. Ils ne purent réprimer un frisson qui longea leurs colonnes vertébrale à l'idée que le brun puisse vraiment les retrouver et les assassiner. Son regard à la limite de la démence qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt allait faire filer des cauchemars. Délaissant le blondinet sanglotant silencieusement, recroquevillé dans un coin, les deux gardes remontèrent rapidement à l'air libre et retrouvèrent le reste de leur escouade. Ils se sentirent bien plus serein que dans les sombres cachots, oubliant bien vite les deux futurs esclaves.

 **-Livai Heichō est déjà parti retrouver le commandant ?** Demanda Gunther en constatant l'absence de leur caporal.

 **-Oui, mais il nous a demandé de le rejoindre au plus vite. Nous vous attendions justement.**

Ne perdant pas de temps, ils se mirent tous les quatre en route. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de s'attirer la colère de leur chef en n'étant en retard. Ils parcoururent le dédale de couloirs que composer la demeure des Smith et se ne fut qu'une trentaine de minute plus tard qu'ils atteignirent la bureau de leur hôte. Ils ne se permirent pas d'entrer à l'intérieur, attendant que leur caporal sorte de lui même. Quelques secondes après leur arrivée, Livai sortit brusquement. Son visage totalement fermé et son regard glacial fit comprendre à l'ensemble de ses subordonnés que son entretien n'avait pas du être une partie de plaisir. Derrière lui, son oncle, Kenny avait un air bien plus avenant.

 **-Yo, l'Escouade Livai ! Alors votre mission s'est bien passée ? Ça a du être tranquille pour des gars sur entraînés comme vous.**

 **-Tu parles ... Avec la furie brune on a pas pu dormir de la nuit et en plus je suis courbaturé de partout.** Marmonna Erd, plus pour lui que pour répondre à la question.

Loin de se soucier de son entourage, le caporal chef ne s'arrêta pas, continuant son chemin. Il avait les poings serrés et la démarche raide. Son expression était toujours aussi neutre et pourtant il se dégageait de lui une aura de haine intense. Même les domestiques ne connaissant pas l'homme, et s'activant autour d'eux, aurait clairement pu voir qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'adresser à lui maintenant. Le suivant à distance, l'escouade hésita à interroger l'oncle de leur chef afin d'assouvir leur curiosité.

 **-Euh ... Excusez moi, Lord Ackerman ? Pourquoi Livai Heichō est il aussi ... euh énervé je dirais ? Vous vous êtes juste présentés au commandant avant la soirée non ?** interrogea innocemment Petra.

Kenny ricana d'un air mauvais tout en fixant le dos de son neveu. Livai avait beau repoussé tout le monde essayant de se rapprocher de lui depuis son adolescence, il n'en était pas moins humain. Son escouade s'inquiétait clairement pour lui et lui, au vu de sa violente réaction s'était attaché aux membres de sa famille.

 **-Le commandant Smith a exigé de Livai que Mikasa, sa cousine, intègre le bataillon. Apparemment il a eu vent de ses prouesses en tant que jeune recrue et il désire qu'elle soit des leurs. Bien évidemment ça n'a pas plus à ce cher Livai puisqu'il cherche à protéger sa ...**

Kenny s'interrompit alors que le principal concerné s'était retourné vers lui. Ses yeux d'un gris semblable à l'acier assombri par de sombres pensées assassines lui lançait des éclairs. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Kenny serait tombé raide mort dans la demi seconde qui suivit. Mais heureusement pour lui, Livai était un soldat. De plus un très bon élément, respectueux de ses aînés et des ordres. Malgré tout, sa voix grave claqua comme un fouet dans l'air.

 **-Inutile d'argumenter plus. Mikasa entrera dans mon escouade. Ainsi Erwin sera satisfait et ne m'emmerdera plus. Sur ce, à ce soir vieux débris.**

Personne n'y avait vraiment fait attention mais le brun à l'undercut s'était arrêté devant la porte de la chambre qui lui avait été assigné. Chacun des invités du commandant qui le désirer pouvait arriver plus tôt et ainsi profiter d'une suite dans le château afin de se préparer à leur aise pour la soirée. Livai entra dans la sienne, suivit de son escouade qui laissa Kenny à l'extérieur.

Enfin seul avec ses hommes, le caporal se permit un soupir las. Son aura de colère s'était peu à peu dissipé. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuil composant le petit salon de sa chambre et invita ses subordonnés à faire de même d'un signe de la main.

 **-Erwin m'a également demandé de vous mettre à contribution ce soir pour sa réception. Il désire que vous assuriez la sécurité durant la vente aux enchères.**

Petra fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas quel problème il pourrait y avoir en sachant que pratiquement tout les plus haut gradés seraient présent. Comprenant sa question muette sans même qu'elle est besoin de la dire, Livai précisa.

 **-Erwin pense qu'il pourrait y avoir des activistes contre la vente d'être humain parmi les invités. Bien que ce genre d'enchères est censés être un secret, la vérité est tout autre du coté du petit peuple. Beaucoup trop de gens disparaissent sans laisser de traces dans les bas quartiers et les rumeurs vont bon train**.

Gunther, qui s'était installé à la gauche de leur chef, parut perplexe à son tour.

 **-Mais il est impossible pour les roturiers de poser ne serait ce qu'un pied à l'intérieur du domaine. Que craint vraiment Erwin Danchō au juste ?**

 **-Certains riches pourraient avoir plus de cœur que nous le pensons et ainsi écouter la voix du peuple. Encore une fois ce ne sont que les spéculations de notre bon commandant. Mais étant donné qu'il a de l'instinct pour ce genre de chose je serais d'avis de le croire.**

Toute l'escouade hocha la tête d'un même mouvement, approuvant leur caporal. On toqua à la porte et avant même que les occupants n'autorisent la personne à entrer, une tornade brune pénétra dans la pièce.

 **-Livaiiiiiiii ! J'ai croisé Kenny dans le couloir. Il m'a dit que tu avais été obligé par Erwin à ...**

Hansi Zoé se fit interrompre par une main calleuse violemment plaqué contre sa bouche. Livai avait agi tellement vite que personne ne l'avait vu se mouvoir. Il s'était pourtant levé de son fauteuil et avait eu à se déplacer sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atteindre et de museler sa collègue trop bruyante à son goût. Sa voix glaciale contenant parfaitement toute sa colère revint au galop.

 **-Ferme la, bordel. J'étais en pleine réunion et tu déranges. Dégage l'emmerdeuse.**

Hansi tenta de parler malgré la paume l'en empêchant efficacement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis utilisa sa botte secrète. Aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait fait taire, Livai recula un air profondément dégoûté sur le visage. Il n'était pas capable de faire apparaître beaucoup d'émotion mais celle ci lui était tout à fait naturel au vu des circonstances.

 **-Putain, t'es dégueulasse et tu fais chier, la bigleuse.**

La chef d'escouade lui tira la langue avant d'éclater de rire. Laissant le temps à Hansi de s'étouffer toute seule, le brun sortit un morceau de tissu de sa manche avec grâce et essuya la salive toujours présente sur sa paume, son air indifférent à nouveau plaqué sur le visage. Devant cette scène puérile, pas si rare que ça, l'escouade du Caporal se leva discrètement. Avant d'atteindre la porte, tous les quatre se tournèrent vers lui et Erd prit la parole.

 **-Profitez bien de votre soirée, Heichō. Nous serons digne de vous et accomplirons notre mission comme il se doit.**

Ils firent le salut militaire, le poing gauche ouvert sur le cœur et le bras droit dans le dos avant de sortir de la pièce. Maintenant seul avec Hansi, Livai s'installa à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Le brun posa son coude sur l'accoudoir avant de poser sa tête contre son index et son majeur. Son regard bleu gris à nouveau calme suivit la seule personne encore présente. La brune se laissa tomber juste à coté de lui.

 **-Alors ? Comment tu prends le fait que ta cousine va bientôt devoir faire équipe avec toi ?**

Livai retint de justesse un grognement agacé de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler de ça. Mikasa allait entrer dans son escouade. C'était les ordres de son supérieur. Peu importe ses sentiments par rapport à tout ça. En parler avec Hansi n'allait rien changer.

 **-Je m'en balance totalement. Passons à autre chose. Tu vas participer à la vente aux enchères, ce soir ?**

La jeune femme regarda son interlocuteur avec attention. Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait Livai, Hansi avait bien compris que ce dernier était loin d'être quelqu'un d'émotif. Pourtant elle n'était pas dupe. Livai protégeait et affectionnait sa cousine. Certes à sa manière mais il l'aimait. Le fait de la savoir bientôt en danger dans son corps d'armée devait le révulser au plus haut point. Pourtant, rien dans son comportement ne trahissait ses pensées profondes. Hansi avait toujours trouvé cela fascinant chez son vis à vis. Et en même temps très agaçant puisque son ami ne se livrait jamais à elle. Hansi fit pourtant mine de suivre le changement de sujet.

 **-Non je n'achèterai pas. En revanche j'espère bien te voir toi acheter quelque chose.**

Livai leva un sourcil circonspect.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je pense que l'idée de te voir dresser un esclave à quelque chose d'excitant. Et puis, il me semble que ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne t'es pas vider les ...**

 **-Bordel de merde, ferme la.**

Livai s'était levé de son fauteuil et alla jusque la grande baie vitrée faisant tout le mur du fond de son salon privé.

 **-Si quelque chose m'intéresse à la vente aux enchères je ne me priverais pas. Mais grade tes insinuations pour toi, espèce de tarée.**

Au loin, il aperçut les invités du commandant Smith qui commencer à arriver de plus en plus nombreux.

 **-Maintenant dégage d'ici. Il me semble que tu dois encore te préparer. Je vais déjà devoir te supporter toute la soirée je n'ai pas besoin de t'avoir dans les pattes plus longtemps.**

Devant le ton implacable et se disant qu'elle pourrait le taquiner plus tard, Hansi se leva et sortit sans un mot de plus. Le caporal se détourna de la vue qu'il avait pour aller vers sa chambre ou ses affaires avaient été déposé par les domestiques du château. Il se devait de s'apprêter également car dans quelques heures le début des festivités allaient commencer.

* * *

Ohayo ! Bon vaux mieux tard que jamais comme on dit, non ?

Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ceux et celle qui attendait avec impatience ce chapitre en tout cas j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.

Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Acquisition

Après plusieurs heures de sommeil, Eren se réveilla difficilement, la tête encore lourde. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de se rappeler ou il était et dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Blasé, il préféra retourner un instant dans les brides qui lui restait de son rêve. Il avait été si agréable. Bien loin de sa réalité. Alors qu'au début tout avait été froid et mort autour de lui, il avait senti des bras chaud et accueillant l'entouraient. Il s'était laissé bercé par cette douce sensation qu'il ne voulait plus quitter. Son songe avait été simple mais tellement apaisant qu'il regrettait de ne plus être endormi. Un long soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres gercés. Il avait la gorge sèche et au vu des souvenirs qu'il avait de son arrivée dans sa geôle ça ne l'étonnait guère. Eren se redressa lentement sur son semblant de couche. Il s'appuya sur ses poignées et siffla de douleur. Les sourcils froncés, le brun se rappela qu'il les avait malmenés également. Il les amena dans un rayon de lumière provenant du couloir afin de constater les dégâts. Il fut étonné de les voir bandés. Quelqu'un était entré dans sa cellule et l'avait soigné durant son sommeil. Enfin soigné, c'était vite dit. Les bandages étaient à peine serrés et sales. Ses blessures n'avait pas du être désinfectés puisqu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Ce camouflage ne devait servir qu'à couvrir ses blessures pour ne pas dissuader un potentiel acheteur. Eren se leva et rejoignit la grille le séparant de la liberté. Personne à l'horizon. Trouvant cela étrange, Eren ferma les yeux et se concentra, ses doigts refermaient autour des barreaux. La faculté qu'il avait développé à pouvoir entendre bien plus loin qu'il n'était, lui avait bien servi lors de ses dernières tentatives d'évasion. Et même si cette fois ci il se savait coincé, ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer. A peine eut il fermé les yeux que sa respiration s'apaisa et le silence se fit autour de lui. Son cœur se serra en percevant les sons étouffés de sanglot dans les cellules voisines à la sienne. Il en fit plus ou moins abstraction et continua son analyse. Il inspecta comme il pouvait les étages supérieur au dessus de lui, étendant son champ d'action au fur et à mesure. Tout était vide pour le moment. Il avait cependant entendu deux sons de marche mais ils étaient encore assez loin pour lui permettre d'avancer. Selon son instinct accru dans ses conditions, il devait se trouver quatre ou cinq étages au dessus lorsqu'il perçut de manière lointaine quelques notes de musique. A cause de l'impression d'écho qu'il entendait, Eren put comprendre qu'un orchestre devait jouer dans une large pièce. Une très très grande pièce d'ailleurs. Ça lui rappela un bref moment son orphelinat. Il y avait une salle ou se jouait des pièces de théâtre juste à coté de celui ci et il retrouvait à peu près la même acoustique qu'il parvenait à entendre. Se concentrant d'avantage, il se rendit compte que la salle ou il était se remplissait peu à peu. Les convives de la soirée qui devait se trouver plus haut commençaient à descendre dans cette sorte de théâtre souterrain. Soudainement, le bruit de la lourde porte des cachots qui s'ouvre le ramena brutalement plusieurs étages en bas. Il rouvrit les yeux et sa respiration se précipita. Ses phalanges autour des barreaux étaient devenus blanches sous la lourde concentration qu'il lui avait fallu pour parvenir à allonger ainsi sa faculté. Relâchant lentement le fer sous ses doigts en grimaçant légèrement, Eren recula vers le fond de sa geôle. Son regard vert émeraude en alerte attendit l'arrivée des deux soldats.

 **-Tout les prisonniers contre le mur du fond, immédiatement ! Je veux voir tout le monde la tête contre ce putain de mur et plus vite que ça !**

Eren entendit la grille de la première cellule s'ouvrir. Le déchirement d'un tissu ainsi que le cri apeuré d'une jeune fille suivi. Le brun serra les dents de colère en comprenant qu'ils allaient être vendu comme du bétail. Être enchaîné était déjà avilissant mais là en plus d'être traîné devant une foule de pervers plus répugnant les uns que les autres, on les forçait à le faire nu. Surement pour faire monter le prix des enchères. Après tout montrer les atouts des animaux donnaient bien plus envie à l'acheteur de l'acquérir, c'était bien connu. Après avoir enchaîné et fait sortir le premier lot, les deux soldats passèrent de cellule en cellule. Lorsque Eren reconnut la voix d'Armin quand vint son tour, une rage sans nom se rependit dans ses veines. Elle fut malheureusement vite remplacée par un sentiment de profonde impuissance. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Même s'il parvenait par un grand miracle, à tuer les deux gardes à mains nus, d'autres débarqueraient bien vite et ils serraient de toute façon vendu ainsi quoi qu'il arrive. Eren n'était pourtant pas du genre rationnel mais pour cette fois il se savait acculé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer être acheter par le même immonde porc que son meilleur ami afin de pouvoir rester avec lui. Pourtant, une fois les deux militaires devant sa geôle, il eut un mal fou à réprimer son envie de meurtre. Les gardes eurent d'ailleurs un mouvement de recul devant le regard incandescent que leur lança le dernier prisonnier. Ses pupilles vertes qui se révélaient dorée sur les bords crachant sur eux leur venin et les intimant à ne surtout pas avancer vers lui. Ils en avaient vus de toute sorte dans leur métier. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, la plupart des regards qu'ils avaient croisés était soit suppliant, soit empli de larmes ou encore désespéré. Mais celui ci avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de terrifiant. Comme celui d'une bête sauvage. Les deux soldats prirent leur courage à deux mains et firent le même chose que pour les autres. Ils arrachèrent le pauvre chemise rongé aux mythes qu'Eren avait sur le dos ainsi que son pantalon à peine attaché par un morceau de tissu. Bien qu'il les observait de son regard toujours aussi intense, Eren se laissa faire docilement, leur imaginant mille et unes morts dans son esprit. Après que l'un des deux, lui passa des menottes autour de ses poignées blessés ainsi qu'un lourd collier autour du cou, le brun rejoignit le rang des lots de la soirée. En début de fil, Eren vit les deux filles qui les avaient aidés la veille durant leur tentative d'évasion raté. Il intercepta le regard bleu d'Armin, et le sien se fit tout de suite plus doux. Le petit blond avait l'air soulagé de le voir n'opposer aucune résistance. Les militaires rompirent le contact visuel des deux amis, tournant fermement la tête d'Armin face à lui. Ils firent une rapide vérification de leur état globale puis l'un se mit en tête tandis que l'autre se positionna dans le dos d'Eren. Chacun cachait sa nudité comme il le pouvait sauf quelques uns qui avait déjà comprit qu'on ne leur permettrai pas la moindre intimité. Eren en faisait parti. Bien qu'il était terrifié à l'idée d'être vu dans le plus simple appareil par des centaines de personnes, il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Le groupe se mit en marche. Ils sortirent des cachots pour monter peu à peu dans les étages qu'Eren avait pu visité plus tôt. Ils s'arrêtèrent un étage plus bas que là ou devait se trouver la sorte de théâtre souterrain. On les fit tous entrer dans une pièce vide au plafond de bois très bas. Ils pouvaient tout juste tenir debout. Les deux gardes les firent asseoir contre le mur et levèrent le nez au plafond. Une voix d'homme s'éleva au dessus d'eux, faisant sursauter certain d'entre eux.

 **-Mesdames et Messieurs, bien le bonsoir ! J'espère que votre soirée se passe bien pour le moment ! Pour ma part, je suis ravi de vous accueillir pour nos enchères de ce soir ! Je serais votre commissaire priseur ! Ne perdons pas de temps et commençons si vous le voulez bien !**

Alors que des exclamations affirmatives se faisait entendre en réponse, des bruits de pas vinrent dans leur direction. Une trappe s'ouvrit en plein milieu de la pièce. On fit descendre une échelle et une tête passa. Un homme brun à l'air banal et avec un léger embonpoint.

 **-Envoyez nous le premier lot ! On se dépêche, les clients attendent !**

Les gardes détachèrent la première fille des autres. Elle était tremblante et eut du mal à se lever. Elle était jolie malgré les larmes lui dévalant les joues. Brune avec des cheveux long lui arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules, elle avait de belle forme et un visage fin. Elle essaya de se cacher les seins ainsi que sa partie intime mais en vain. Elle fut pousser vers l'échelle qu'on lui fit monter en quatrième vitesse. Dans un petit cri étouffé, on la conduisit sur le devant de la scène. Eren en était persuadé c'était bel et bien le théâtre qu'il y avait au dessus d'eux et ils étaient juste en dessous de la scène. La trappe devait les mener aux coulisses. Ils allaient monter un à un pour se faire vendre au plus offrant. La voix grave reprit de plus belle et l'arrivée de la jeune fille déclencha des sifflements et exclamations satisfaites. Eren en eut presque la nausée tellement il trouvait cela écœurant. Le commissaire priseur présenta brièvement son lot et les enchères purent commencer. Depuis qu'Eren savait qu'il allait être vendu, il s'était demandé comment on pouvait évaluer le prix de départ d'une personne. Mais apparemment il s'était posé la question sans prendre en compte qu'il n'était déjà plus vu comme des êtres humains. Tout comme pour un animal, le prix de la jeune fille avait été fixé à 500 pièces d'or. Eren pouvait parier tout ce qu'il avait ( c'est à dire absolument rien ) qu'ils vaudraient tous la même chose. Les nombres s'envolèrent pourtant jusqu'à atteindre la coquette somme de 2000 pièces d'or.

 **-Adjugé vendu au numéro 48 ! Pour 2000 pièces d'or le numéro 48, vous obtenez notre premier lot de la soirée ! Bravo, bravo à vous !**

Des applaudissements retentirent alors que le trappe se rouvrit annonçant le départ du deuxième prisonnier. Cette fois ci c'était un garçon. Il devait à peu près avoir leur âge bien qu'il était plus petit qu'Armin. Ses cheveux était coupés court et d'un noir profond. Bien plus digne que le jeune fille d'avant, il se leva seul. Il cachait tout de même son sexe d'une main et son regard marron semblait terrorisé. Il les regarda une dernière fois avant de monter l'échelle. Quelques secondes plus tard le présentateur annonça leur deuxième lot. Eren s'attendait, du fait que ce soit un homme, à beaucoup moins d'entrain de la part du public. Et pourtant les sifflements et exclamations se firent tout aussi bruyant que pour la jeune fille juste avant. Alors que les enchères reprenaient de plus belle, le brun se pencha afin de pouvoir voir son meilleur ami. Ce dernier tremblait dans son coin en se triturant les doigts. En sentant un regard sur lui, il releva la tête et s'obligea à sourire en détaillant les prunelles vertes turquoise. Il se perdit un instant dans cette couleur si douce lui évoquant la mer. Il n'avait jamais pu la voir en vrai et ne pourrait s'en doute jamais mais il en avait lu une vague description dans un livre, une fois. Les yeux d'Eren le détendirent et il en oublia presque l'endroit ou il se trouvait. L'un l'autre se rassurèrent ainsi juste par leur regard mutuel. Les enchères s'enchaînèrent. Eren se rendit à peine compte que Christa et Ymir étaient passés également. Elles avaient eu la chance d'être obtenu par le même numéro. Puis finalement vint le tour d'Armin. Le garde le détacha comme pour les autres et le mit brusquement sur ses pieds. Le contact visuel avec Eren rompu, Armin revint violemment à la réalité. Le petit blond se tourna vers Eren qui s'était mis debout en un quart de seconde devant la brutalité avec laquelle le soldat l'avait extirpé de leur cocon.

 **-Hey rassis toi immédiatement ! Assis et plus vite que ça !**

Le vert turquoise si calme avait laissé place au vert sapin sombre et dangereux. Des dorures encerclaient la pupille du brun qui faisait face aux deux gardes. Bien qu'il était menotté et enchaîné à d'autres prisonniers, les militaires n'en étaient pas moins inquiet et hésitèrent même à dégainer leur épée. Armin se dégagea de la poigne du garde et se mit entre eux et Eren.

 **-Non ! Eren ! Calme toi ! Fais ce qu'ils te disent et assis toi !**

Eren tenta tant bien que mal de museler l'envie de se saisir de son meilleur ami et de se barrer en courant qui le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il grogna, à nouveau face à son impuissance et ferma les yeux afin de se contenir. Plus calme, il se rasseya comme Armin le lui demander.

 **-S'il vous plait ne lui faites pas de mal. Il a juste réagi à ce que vous m'avez fait.**

Les deux gardes se regardèrent un instant sans savoir comment réagir devant ce petit blond qui avait réussi à calmer la bête se trouvant dans le fond de la pièce. Ils se détendirent légèrement et délaissèrent leur épée, se plaçant de chaque coté du garçon.

 **-Dépêche toi de monter ! Ils attendent là haut !**

Armin se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami qui avait rouvert les yeux, et le fixer avec tristesse. Ses pupilles si expressive avaient pris une nouvelle teinte. Entre le bleu Cyan et le vert Jade. Un sanglot mal dissimulé dans la voix, le blond s'adressa à lui tout en montant l'échelle.

 **-Vis Eren et je suis sur et certain que nous nous reverrons un jour.**

Armin disparut en haut de la trappe laissant Eren seul. Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui même, pliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les encerclant de ses bras. Il posa sa tête contre ses genoux, prostrait dans le silence sous le regard méfiant des deux soldats. L'enchère d'Armin monta plus haut que les précédentes. Sur la fin, deux numéros avaient l'air de se le disputer. Le grand gagnant fut le 36 au grand damne du 60, apparemment. De nouveaux applaudissements saluèrent la fin de l'affrontement financier. Il ne restait plus que quelques prisonniers avant le tour d'Eren qui finaliserai cette vente aux enchères. Le brun n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite à combien ceux avant lui furent vendus mais personne ne rivalisa avec les 5000 pièces d'or d'Armin. Lorsque le commissaire priseur annonça l'arrivée imminente du dernier lot de la soirée, Eren releva la tête. Il se redressa sans l'aide des gardes restant à bonne distance de cet être si imprévisible. Ils furent d'ailleurs plus que soulagés de s'en débarrasser lorsqu'il monta les barreaux de l'échelle. Le brun put alors voir de ses propres yeux les coulisses du grand théâtre dans lequel il se trouvait. Un peu plus loin dans le fond, le prisonnier avant lui se faisait échanger contre la somme qu'avait débourser son nouveau possesseur. Ça voulait dire que son meilleur ami était déjà avec l'enfoiré qui l'avait acheté. Parfait. Ça allait servir ses intérêts. Sans plus s'attarder sur le reste l'entourant, Eren se dirigea de lui même vers la scène. Il fut ravi de voir l'air surpris du commissaire priseur. Ses chaines raclaient sur les planches de bois alors que son arrivée avait créé un grand silence dans le public. Il savait qu'il n'agissait pas comme les autres avant lui. Il était bien trop sur de lui malgré son pas méfiant. Son regard émeraude détailla son environnement. Il y avait des bougies partout qui éclairait surtout la scène ou il se trouvait. Des places assises dans de beaux fauteuils en velours étaient en rang et occupé par les acheteurs potentiels. Un peu plus en hauteur, Eren devina des salons privés, accueillant surement les plus haut gradés. Si il n'avait pas eu à se trouver là pour se faire vendre, Eren aurait surement apprécier la pièce. Elle était magnifique et taillé à même la roche qui devait se trouver en sous sols. Il termina son analyse tandis que le présentateur, s'étant remis de son étonnement, le présentait comme il put. Il enchaîna sur son enchère qui monta petit à petit. Bouillonnant de plus en plus, devant cette situation injuste, Eren ne tint plus et hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

 **-On va mettre directement les choses au point ! Je ne repartirai qu'avec le numéro ayant acheté le petit blond de tout à l'heure pour 5000 ! Vous m'avez bien compris, bandes de gros porc obsédé par des corps fermes de gamin ?! Ça vous plait de nous faire passer pour du bétail ?! Vous aimez faire de nous vos choses et nous ...**

Eren s'interrompit et tomba en arrière dans un cri étouffé, son cœur battant la chamade. Une épée venait de fondre sur lui. Il avait juste eu le temps de faire un pas en arrière avant qu'elle ne se fige dans le bois à ses pieds. Le temps qu'il se redresse sur ses coudes, un homme tout de noir vêtu était déjà au dessus de lui, l'épée en main pointé droit sur son cœur. Des prunelles grises bleutés appartenant à un visage figé d'indifférence le dévisageait de haut.

 **-T'as fini ta petite scène, gamin ? Parce que maintenant tu vas m'appartenir et les gosses à grande gueule dans ton genre ... Je m'occupe de les dresser comme il faut.**

Tout le public était muet face à l'intervention musclé du caporal chef Livai Ackermann. Ce dernier laissa tomber au sol une bourse de pièce d'or. Sans quitter sa victime du regard, le soldat s'adressa au commissaire priseur.

 **-Il y en a pour 7500 pièces d'or. Je pense que ça devrait suffir. Terminez les enchères, j'emporte le teigneux.**

Livai se recula légèrement juste assez pour se saisir des menottes d'Eren et le remit debout d'une seule main. Il le retourna et le poussa vers les coulisses mais le brun ne vit pas les choses sous cet angle.

 **-Non ! Vous n'êtes pas celui qui a acheté Armin ! Je ne vous suivrais pas ! Je veux rester avec mon ami ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Armin !**

 **-Ferme la.**

Avec la garde de son épée, Livai frappa violemment la tempe de sa nouvelle acquisition. Eren s'effondra sur le coup mais fut retenu par le bras de son agresseur. Il le hissa sur son épaule avant de sortir par l'arrière des coulisses, laissant derrière lui les autres convives de la soirée.

* * *

Nouveau chapitre posté ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu ^^

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?


End file.
